Pervy - Teacher?
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Lee Sungmin. si pemuda manja yang ingin mencoba mengasah kemampuan mengemudinya agar tidak lagi merepotkan Appa-nya di pagi hari karena kebiasaan buruknya. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata Sungmin mendapatkan guru mengemudi yang salah? / "Kau mau belajar satu hal lagi? Ini akan sangat ampuh jika kau mau mempelajarinya untuk mengemudi."/"Ngh? Apa itu?"/"Olahraga mobil."/
1. Chapter 1

**Pervy – Teacher?**

**~oOo~**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**:::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon (Kang In), Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk), Cho Ahra**

**.**

**Two shoot**

**.**

**The all cast belong to God and themselves**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**Romance, Fluffy, and a little Comedy**

**.**

**YAOI, MalexMale, OOC, Typo(s), de el el**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan dingin angin malam yang melintas menusuk tulang itu kini perlahan mulai mengembun, sedikit demi sedikit mulai memberat hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi tetesan bening yang terjatuh menerpa dedaunan.

Pagi. Ulasan kelam yang membingkai langit diatas sana perlahan mulai meluntur diterpa sinar keemasan yang mulai mendominasi. Kegelapan yang semula menguasai bumi perlahan mulai hilang tertelan sinar hangat mentari pagi yang hadir. Cicitan burung penyambut pagi kian riuh terdengar, berkicau seolah melagu mengisi pendengaran, menghadirkan satu senyuman ceria bagi pendengarnya akan pagi yang begitu cerah. Juga tenang.

Ya, begitu memang yang seharusnya terjadi. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku bagi salah satu rumah di persimpangan jalan sana.

"Sungminnieeee!"

**Bugh bugh bugh**

"Sungminnieeee! Bangun nak. Kau harus sekolah dan _appa-_mu sudah harus berangkat kekantor! Min! Sungminnieee!"

Keramaian seolah begitu enggan hengkang dari rumah minimalis yang cukup elegan itu. Setiap pagi, begitu matahari mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya rumah itu akan di penuhi oleh segala kebisingan dan suara gaduh yang memekakan.

"Minnie! _Eomma_ akan melarangmu memakai barang dan memakan makanan manis lagi jika kau terus tertidur disana. Sungmin-_ah_!" Jungsoo. Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita cantik dan bergaris wajah lembut itu mengurut keningnya frustasi. Suaranya seolah habis dan terbuang percuma hanya untuk membangunkan putra tunggalnya yang begitu manja. Wanita itu dengan gerakan malas kembali menaikkan tangannya bersiap untuk menggedor pintu kamar putranya, namun sebuah suara 'brugh' samar yang terdengar membuat Jungsoo mengerjap dan menghentikkan pergerakannya.

"_Eomma~"_

Sebuah suara parau khas orang sehabis bangun tidur terdengar setelahnya. Mulut Jungsso membulat seketika, wanita itu segera berlari dan menuruni tangga dengan begitu tergesa hingga begitu sampai di lantai bawah tubuhnya tak dapat ia kendalikan, dan akhirnya menabrak tubuh seorang pria yang tengah sibuk memakai dasinya disana.

"_Omo_! Teukie-_ah._. sedang apa kau ini?" protes Youngwoon saat tubuhnya terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Pria bertubuh kekar itu memandang istrinya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedang kedua tangannya kini sibuk membenarkan kembali simpul dasi nya yang gagal. Hampir saja, lehernya seolah tercekik saat ia tak sengaja menarik dasinya sendiri ketika Jungsoo menabraknya tadi.

"Kang In-_ah_! Sungmin.. cepat dobrak pintu kamarnya!" ucapan Jungsoo membuat Youngwoon mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Dobrak? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Youngwoon setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatannya. Pria itu terlihat begitu heran saat melihat raut cemas terlukis pada wajah istrinya.

"Sungmin jatuh.." imbuh Jungsoo lagi. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas terselip pada nada suaranya. Youngwoon menghela nafas lelah.

"Jangan bilang anak itu mengunci pintu kamarnya lagi?" satu anggukan dari Jungsoo membuat Youngwoon berdecak kesal. Pria itu kemudian mengambil langkah panjangnya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga.

"Ini sudah siang, aku sudah benar-benar telat." Gerutu Youngwoon tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Jungsoo disisinya hanya menghela nafas kemudian menepuk pelan pundak kiri suaminya.

"Kau tahu Sungmin seperti apa." Tutur Jungsoo seolah menyuarkan pembelaan pada putranya. Youngwoon kembali bedecak. Satu tangannya terangkat dan mengurut keningnya pelan.

"Seharusnya kau membuat duplikat kunci nya _yeobo_.." persimpangan. Dan keduanya mengambil langkah kearah kiri.

"Aku belum sempat, _mianhe_.." Youngwoon menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Jungsoo. Pria itu memandang istrinya kemudian menunjuk pintu kamar di depannya dengan lirikan matanya.

"Dan sekarang. Lagi-lagi kita harus merusak pintu kamarnya." Ujar Youngwoon seraya kembali menggeser pandangannya. Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang bersiap untuk mendobrak daun pintu kamar putranya.

**Bruk**

Pintu terbuka paksa dan Youngwoon terbawa beberapa langkah kedepan. Jungsoo segera membawa tubuhnya untuk memasuki ruangan saat pintu telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Disana, diatas lantai sana.. Jungsoo menemukan Sungmin –anaknya– tengah menelungkup dengan masih memejamkan mata. Ya, pemuda manis itu ternyata masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menghela nafas dalam hampir bersamaan.

"_Chagiya~ irreona_.. ini sudah siang sayang~" Jungsoo melangkah pelan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tertidur. Satu tangannya mengguncang pundak Sungmin pelan.

"Ming, _appa_ mohon.. _appa_ sudah telat, _appa_ harus segera mengantarmu kesekolah. Tapi kau bahkan belum bangun dari tidurmu." Giliran Youngwoon yang menepuk pelan pipi bulat putranya, pria itu kemudian membawa tubuh putranya untuk terduduk. Sungmin menggeliat resah.

"Nghhh_, appa_~ aku masih mengantuk~ sebentar lagihh.." tubuhnya yang semula Youngwoon sandarkan pada sisi ranjang itu kembali melunglai, Sungmin hanya mengucak kedua matanya dengan malas setelah itu kembali tertidur. Youngwoon menganga hampir tak percaya menyaksikan tingkah imut dan menyebalkan yang putranya tunjukkan. Pria itu kemudian mencoba menegakkan kembali tubuh Sungmin setelah itu kembali menepuk pipinya.

"Sungmin! Appa bersumpah appa akan membuang semua koleksi barang-barang _pink_ mu jika kau tidak bangun saat ini juga." Ujar Youngwoon dengan nada yang cukup tegas. Pemuda manis itu mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya, bola mata yang terlapisi kelopak itu terlihat bergerak resah. Sungmin dengan perlahan mulai membuka matanya, sedikit mengerjap saat cahaya yang masuk seolah membakar retina matanya.

"_Appa_?" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"_Nde_, _appa_ akan membuang semua koleksi barang-barang _pink_ mu." Mata rubah yang masih terlihat lengket itu tanpa sadar memicing seketika saat mendengar Youngwoon mengulang kalimat tentang 'barang-barang _pink_-nya'

"_Appa _aku bersumpah akan membakar lagi tas kantor _appa_ jika _appa_ melakukan hal sekejam itu padaku." Ucap Sungmin sadis. Tatapan mata rubahnya memandang tajam pada Youngwoon seolah bersiap mengibarkan bendera perang jika barang-barang kesayangannya Youngwoon lenyapkan.

"Tentu saja _appa_ tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika kau mau bangun sekarang, mandi, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah." Tatapan tajam Sungmin terarah fokus mengikuti pergerakan Youngwoon yang dengan santainya kini malah berdiri dan sedikit merapikan pakaian kantornya. Sungmin berdecak kesal, kemudian segera berdiri dengan bantuan Jungsoo yang ada di sisinya.

"_Eomma_, kenapa _appa_ begitu menyebalkan?" tanya Sungmin dengan manjanya. Pemuda itu merajuk seraya menghentakkan kakinya kelantai. Kedua tangannya kemudian terulur dan memeluk Jungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau yang terlalu susah di bangunkan sayang~" Sungmin memicing lagi. Pemuda itu kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya saat mendengar ucapan yang Jungsoo lontarkan.

"_Eomma_ menyalahkanku?" Jungsoo menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar nada suara putranya yang kembali terdengar kesal. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan membingkai pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

"_Ahniyo~ appa_-mu memang menyebalkan, sekarang _aegya eomma_ harus mandi. Kau harus berangkat sekolahkan?" tutur Jungsoo dengan begitu lembut. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya, mata bening bulat itu memandang Jungsoo dengan tatapan yang mulai melembut.

'Ah, _Eomma_ memang yang terbaik.' Pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandinya. Sedikit terhenti saat tubuhnya berpapasan dengan Youngwoon, tatapannya kembali memicing tajam, Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya kemudian membuang muka dan segera berlalu darisana dengan langkah yang di hentak.

Sementara itu disisi lain Youngwoon terlihat seakan tengah menahan tawanya, bibirnya ia bungkam kuat agar tak mengularka suara tawa yang mungkin nanti akan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang mengamuk seharian.

"Astaga.. dia benar-benar menggemaskan.." lirih Youngwoon dengan suara yang hampir hilang menahan tawa. Disisinya Jungsoo hanya tersenyum manis, wanita itu kemudian merapikan kembali pakaian kantor Youngwoon sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan suaminya untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Lebih baik kita segera sarapan." Tutur Jungsoo yang diimbuhi satu anggukan dari suaminya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sudah cukup siang sebenarnya, decak jarum jam kecil diatas meja sana telah menunjuk pada angka sembilan dengan jarum jam lain yang lebih panjang terarah lurus pada angka dua belas. Denting suara _stainless_ yang membentur piring keramik antik itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Mereka masih mengunyah sarapan dengan santai meski pada nyatanya tengah di buru waktu.

"Sungmin-_ah_.." akhirnya satu suara berat terdengar menyela keheningan. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas ketika merasa namanya terpanggil.

"_Nde, appa_?" sahutnya seolah begitu enggan. Youngwoon kembali menghela nafas gusar ketika merasakan dendam yang Sungmin sampaikan lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini Ming. Kau selalu susah di bangunkan, mandi terlalu siang dan berakhir dengan _appa _yang telat berangkat ke kantor." Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Youngwoon seolah merincikan semua kebiasaan buruknya setiap pagi yang memang cukup merugikan.

"Kau selalu tak mau diantar oleh sopir, kau harus tahu meskipun _appa_ adalah seorang presdir tapi apa juga harus menjadi teladan yang baik untuk para bawahan _appa_. _Appa_ tak mau tahu mulai besok kau harus berangkat dengan sopir." Kepala Sungmin yang semula menunduk dalam itu terangkat dengan cepat, matanya mengerjap seolah memandang Youngwoon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Mwo_? Maksud _appa_ aku harus berangkat dengan sopir dan para _bodyguard_ yang menyebalkan itu?" anggukan kecil yang Youngwoon berikan membuat Sungmin terperangah.

"Tidak!" Yongwoon dan Jungsoo serentak mengangkat wajahnya saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan melempar sendok dan garpu yang di pegangnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Youngwoon dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sungmin mengerucut lagi, pemuda itu kemudian melunturkan garis wajahnya agar terlihat menyedihkan. Terlihat begitu imut bagai anak kucing yang akan dibuang.

"_Appa~_ aku mohon, mereka selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, dan aku tidak suka itu!" Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri kesisi Youngwoon, pemuda itu merengek seperti bayi tanpa melepaskan guncangan kasar pada bahu _appa_-nya.

"Mi-min!" tegur Youngwoon saat merasakan putranya itu semakin brutal mengguncang bahunya. Sungmin berhenti, pemuda itu kemudian mengerucut lagi. Pandangannya kini terarah pada Jungsoo yang terlihat seolah tengah menahan tawa.

"_Eomma~_~~~" panggil Sungmin seakan meminta pertolongan. Jungsoo hanya balas memandang, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon maaf. Dan Sungmin tahu, itu artinya _eomma-_nya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi untuk menolongnya.

"Jadi, keputusan _appa_ sudah bulat mulai besok–"

"_Appa_! _Andwaeee_! Aku berjanji akan bangun pagi.. _nde_? _Nde_?" Sungmin segera menerjang tubuh Youngwoon sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh _appa_-nya, sehingga Youngwoon sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Apapun yang terjadi Sungmin sudah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak ingin lagi diantar ke sekolah oleh orang-orang benyebalkan itu.

"Kau selalu berjanji seperti itu, tapi tetap saja setiap pagi kau selalu susah di bangunkan. Jika kau terus seperti itu kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah." Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Semua yang dikatakan _appa_-nya itu memang benar. Pemuda itu kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Youngwon lalu membuang nafas kasar dari mulutnya.

"_Arraseo.. arraseo_, aku bawa mobil sendiri saja bagaimana?" Sungmin kembali membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk menghadap meja makan. Apapun yang terjadi yang pasti ia tidak pernah mau lagi jika harus berangkat ke sekolah dengan sopir.

"Membawa mobil sendiri? Memang kau bisa?" kali ini bukan Youngwoon. Melaikan Jungsoo yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Sungmin memandang Jungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia yakin _eomma_-nya ini akan kembali mempersulitnya.

"_Wae eomma_?"

"Kau bisa membawa mobil?"

"Aku bisa belajar."

"Tapikan–"

"_Eomma_, aku mohon.. aku tidak akan belajar dengan sembarang orang, aku akan belajar mengemudi dengan ahlinya. Kau bisa mencarikan kursus yang terbaik untukku, _appa_.. bolehkan? Aku sudah besar _appa_." Sungmin kembali menyela sebelum Jungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Youngwoon, mencoba mencari simpatik dari _appa_-nya.

"_Appa._.." panggil Sungmin lagi saat melihat _appa_-nya itu terlihat tengah berfikir.

"_Appa_.."

"Sungminnie–"

"_Eomma_ diam." Youngwoon kembali menghela nafasnya, jika Sungmin sudah berani menyela ucapan Jungsoo, pemuda itu pasti tak akan berhenti sebelum permintaannya di kabulkan. Sedangkan hari sudah semakin siang, dan ia harus segera berangkat ke kantor.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. sesukamu saja. Kita pergi sekarang, _appa_ sudah sangat telat. Kau juga." Putus Youngwoon akhirnya. Pria itu meminum caffe nya sampai habis, menyimpan garpu dan sendoknya secara tertur kemudian beranjak memakai jas-nya. Sementara Sungmin masih terdiam, pemuda itu masih mengerjap tak percaya sebelum akhirnya satu senyum lucu terulas dibibirnya.

Sungmin melompat kegirangan seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang sudah di perbolehkan bermain dengan mainannya.

"_Gomawo appa_!" seru Sungmin seraya memeluk Youngwoon. Jungsoo tersenyum, selalu terasa membahagiakan jika sudah melihat keluarga nya tertawa. Wanita itu berjalan pelan kemudian mencium kedua pipi Youngwoon dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Cepat pergi, kalian sudah sangat telat."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"_Oppaaaaaaaa~_" sebuah lengkingan suara yang memekakan terdengar dari belakang tubuh sosok tampan yang kini tengah berjalan tergesa menuju parkiran. Tak sedikitpun sosok maskulin itu berniat menghentikkan langkahnya meskipun lengkingan mengganggu itu sudah jelas ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"_Oppa_! _Oppa _tunggu akuuu." Wanita itu berhasil mengejar. Dengan cukup cekatan kedua tangannya terulur untuk menghentikkan pergerakan pria tampan bersetelan hitam mewah itu.

"Aku sibuk." Baritone yang terdengar dingin itu melantun begitu singkat menyela wanita di depannya yang semula berniat membuka mulutnya.

"_Oppa_! Aku bahkan belum bicara." Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya bertingkah seimut mungkin berharap dapat menarik perhatian pria yang begitu di kaguminya. Namun siapa sangka pria itu malah menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian sedikit berjengit jijik menyaksikan tingkah over wanita yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu." Wanita itu seketika membulatkan mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kyuhyun-_oppa_! Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali menautkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting itu. Satu tangannya terulur, bergerak seolah menggapai angin, memberi gesture yang menunjukkan jika wanita itu harus mendekat padanya.

Dengan wajah sumringah wanita itu berjalan mendekat dengan gerakan yang di buat se-seksi mungkin, ia beranggapan jika Kyuhyun mungkin sudah luluh padanya sehingga pria tampan itu memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa _oppa_~?" begitu lembut dan terdengar sedikit sensual. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri saat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas wanita itu menerpa epidermis kulit lehernya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya. Terbalaskan dengan wanita itu yang menatap penuh harap. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Dan wanita itu bersumpah bahwa jantungnya bisa saja meledak saat itu juga.

"Aku..." wanita itu sedikit bergetar, terlihat sangat gugup saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau harus tahu jika aku..." Kyuhyun masih tersenyum manis saat ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat ketika ia merasa jarak wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun sudah begitu dekat. Pria itu terhenti. Kyuhyun menghentikkan pergerakannya kemudian melenyapkan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Buka matamu." Wanita itu mengernyit heran. Kemudian membuka mata dengan perlahan, kerjapan bingung terlihat setelahnya.

"_Op-oppa_.."

"Kau harus tahu jika aku sebenarnya.." Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Pria itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya sebatas kepala.

"Kau.. sebenarnya, apa...?" lagi-lagi raut kebingungan. Dengan wajah melasnya wanita itu memandang heran satu jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih terangkat menunjuk langit.

"Aku, kau harus tahu jika aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai wanita."

"_MWOH_?!" Wanita itu lalu terjatuh. Tidak, tidak.. ini jatuh dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun mendorong kening wanita itu kebelakang dengan jari telunjuknya disaat keseimbangannya hilang karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa_...?" wanita itu masih terduduk dilatar dengan tatapan .. tidak mungkin.. dia pasti salah dengar, bagaimana mungkin–

Kyuhyun..

Pria yang begitu di kaguminya adalah seorang–

Gay...?

"_OPPA_!" kemudian tersadar. Wanita itu segera membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri berharap dapat mengejar Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah berlalu dengan _Mercy _hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

Benderang cahaya mentari yang menyinari bumi perlahan-lahan mulai meredup, intensitas nya semakin menurun seiring dengan pergerakan jarum jam yang kini telah menunjukan pukul empat sore.

Sebuah mobil mewah bercat hitam menurunkan laju kecepatannya, gesekan ban mobilnya menyimpang, terarah ke kiri menuju pintu masuk sebuah bangunan besar disana. Deruman mesinnya terhenti, terhela sekian menit sebelum pintu mobil di sisi kirinya terbuka dan menampakkan satu sosok pria dengan setelan hitam yang terlihat mewah. Aura maskulin menguar begitu saja ketika pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan dengan satu tangan yang tersampir pada kantung celana kirinya.

Kyuhyun. Pria itu kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam gedung dan mengabaikan sapaan-sapaan ramah beberapa bawahan yang di temuinya di _loby_. Kemudian langkahnya terarah menelusuri lorong dan persimpangan setelah ia menaiki satu lift sebelumnya. Dengan satu tangan yang masih tersampir di kantung celana kirinya Kyuhyun terus melangkah, satu ketuk langkahnya terdengar begitu serasi penampilannya. Tampak begitu, Elegan.

Langkah pria itu terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukiran antik. Kyuhyun mendorongnya pelan, sedikit deritan terdengar di saat pintu itu mulai terbuka.

Kosong...?

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian berdecak kesal. Satu tangannya merogoh kantung di balik jas-nya lalu mengambil sebuah benda kotak tipis darisana.

"_Yeoboseo_..?" sapa Kyuhyun saat panggilannya terangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

'_Yeoboseo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_? Ada apa?'

"Yah! _Noona_ ! Kau ada dimana? Kau bilang kau ingin berbicara denganku?" Kyuhyun membawa langkahnya kearah berlawanan. Pria itu kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

'Pelan sedikit saat kau berbicara dengan _noona_-mu _pabbo_! Aku ada di tempat latihan.'

"Ditempat latihan? Sedang apa?"

'Tentu saja sedang mengawasi bodoh, kau turun kebawah lalu temui aku.'

"Yah! Kau sudah menyebutku bodoh dua kali Cho-_ssi_.." Kyuhyun melirik sinis ponsel yang masih menempel di kuping kirinya. Cih, yang benar saja.. dia bahkan seratus lebih kali lebih pintar dari kakaknya.

'Baiklah Cho-_ssi._. berhenti berbasa-basi, dan segera temui aku disini.'

**Pip**

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan saat mendengar suara sambungan yang di putus sepihak oleh kakaknya. Ponsel itu kembali ia kantungi, kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mengambil langkahnya menuju pelataran gedung ini yang biasa di gunakan untuk berlatih mengemudi oleh para pemula.

"Benar-benar merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menelusuri pelataran gedung yang di penuhi oleh jajaran mobil-mobil yang biasa di gunakan oleh para pelatih untuk mengetes kemampuan mengemudi para murid-muridnya. Pria itu kemudian sedikit mengacak surai coklat nya frustasi saat ia tak juga menemukan ruangan dimana Cho Ahra –noona-nya– berada. Lagi-lagi, ia harus berusurah dengan benda flat yang ada di dalam sakunya –ponsel–.

"Yah! Dimana sebenarnya kau ini bodoh!" sembur Kyuhyun lagi-lagi.

'Yah! Jangan berteriak padaku! Dasar gila.'

"Kau yang gila! Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

'Aku ada diruanganku–'

"Yah! Bukankah kau bilang kau ada di bawah?!"

'Tidak, dengarkan dulu aku sampai selesai Cho! Aku memang sedang ada di bawah, tapi aku juga sedang ada di dalam ruangan, cari saja ruangan ketiga dari jajaran sebelah kiri _arraseo_?'

Kyuhyun masih disana, tapi ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan kalimat yang terakhir kali kakaknya ucapkan. Kyuhyun, mata pria itu terarah lurus kedepan. Disana, pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sesosok pemuda berparas manis terlihat sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama, hidungnya.. matanya.. garis wajahnya, benar-benar.. indah–

'CHO KYUHYUN!' Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat teriakan Ahra terdengar seolah menghancurkan gendang telinganya.

"Yah! _Noona_! Kau ingin membuatku tuli heh?" pria itu menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya, kemudian mengusap kasar kuping kirinya.

'Kau bodoh! Aku mengoceh dari tadi dan kau tidak mendengarnya kan?' semburan yang Ahra berikan membuatnya gugup tak menentu, pria itu menyangkal dengan nada suara yang terbata-bata.

"_A-ahniyo_, a-aku mendengarkanmu sejak tadi."

'Ouh, lalu kemana saja kau saat aku sudah memanggilmu hampir sepuluh kali heh?'

"A-aku–"

'Sudahlah, masuk ke ruanganku! Tunggu saja aku disana, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu.' Kyuhyun yang semula tergagap kini malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya, demi apa.. apa dia harus menunggu lagi?

"Yah! Kau mau mempermainkanku? Kau fikir aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

'Sudahlah, tunggu saja..'

**Pip**

"Tu-tunggu, _noona_! _Noona_! Yaish! Benar-benar merepotkan!"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali menengok, untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda manis itu menghentakkan kakinya ke latar. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan apa yang di carinya. Sudah berkali-kali Sungmin bertanya pada bagian keamanan disana, menanyakan di mana letak ruangan Mr. Kang yang akan membimbingnya mengemudi nanti.

Namun satu kali penjaga itu menunjukkan jalan, satu kali juga pemuda itu tersesat. Sungmin sudah benar-benar linglung, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menemukan ruangan pembimbing-nya. Bertanya lagi? Oh, tidak terima kasih. Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihat tampang mengerikan orang-orang itu, mungkin mereka lelah terus ditanyai tempat dan orang yang sama.

"_Eomma_~~~" Sungmin bersumpah ia bisa saja menangis saat ini juga. Untuk ukuran remaja berumur delapan belas tahun Sungmin memang kelewat manja, ia tak terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, kemana-mana _eomma_-nya selalu membuntuti, kecuali sekolah tentunya. Sungmin tidak suka jika harus di panggil anak manja oleh teman-temannya. Namun untu kali ini, Sungmin benar-benar menyesal melarang _eomma_-nya untuk ikut. Ia bertingkah sok jagoan hanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari _Appa_-nya.

"Yang ini.. atau yang ini..?" Sungmin menunjuk dua ruangan di depannya secara bergantian. Dengan wajah melasnya pemuda yang lebih mirip bocah itu mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang mana saja." Putus Sungmin seraya mengambil langkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Sungmin berjalan pelan. Sedikit mengendap saat jaraknya dengan daun pintu hanya tinggal satu meter. Pemuda itu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk memutar kenop pintu. Sungmin melongok, sejenak ia mengintip kedalam ruangan sebelum menjulurkan kepala sebatas lehernya ke balik pintu.

"_Annyeonghaseo_~" sapa Sungmin pelan. Seseorang yang tengah duduk disana mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ya?" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan. Sungmin kemudian semakin mendorong pintu kedalam, memberi ruang yang lebih lebar baginya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Pe-perkenalkan, saya Lee Sungmin.." seorang pria yang tengah terduduk disana memandang heran. Yang benar saja, pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan posisi seperti itu? Tidak sopan sekali.

"Kemarilah, duduk di kursi. Baru bicara." Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Dengan lamat pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di depan meja.

"Jadi... kau mencari siapa?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan matanya memandang takut-takut pada seorang pria bersetelan hitam di depannya.

"Saya Lee Sungmin, _eo-eomma_ bilang saya akan belajar mengemudi disini." Pria itu mengangguk dua kali pertanda mengerti.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan jangan terlalu kaku saat bicara dengan ku." Sungmin sontak menegakan wajahnya, kemudian pemuda itu mengerjap pelan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"A-anda.. bukan Mr. Kang?" Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum kecil, meski cukup misterius. Pria itu kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Mr. Kang tidak masuk hari ini, jadi aku yang menggantikannya." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan tubuh bagian belakangnya pada meja. Sungmin mengerjap lagi.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Ah, kalau begitu saya tidak salah masuk ruangankan?" Sungmin refleks menepuk kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah sumringah saat ia mengetahui jika bisa melakukan hal yang benar tanpa bantuan _eomma_-nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lagi.

'Kau memang tak salah masuk ruangan sayang~' batin Kyuhyun tengah menyeriangai seram di dalam sana.

"Baiklah, Sungmina-_ah._ sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kaku saat berbicara dengan ku bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum manis memandang Kyuhyun. Pemuda polos itu tak mengetahui jika saat ini ia tengah berurusan dengan seorang iblis.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang tadi ia lihat di luar sana, pemuda inilah yang tadi berhasil merebut perhatiannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya.. Kyuhyun kehilangan fokus perhatiannya hanya untuk memandang seseorang.

Lee Sungmin. Pemuda yang cukup menarik.

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa melakukannya sekarang?" Sungmin mengerjap sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"Melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun bersumpah ia bisa meleleh saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah polos disertai raut menggemaskan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Belajar menyetir." Sungmin mengangguk paham kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum begitu manis dengan mata rubahnya yang mengkilat cerah. Kyuhyun menelan saliva-nya susah. Pria itu membawa pandangannya untuk menatap tubuh Sungmin dari atas ke bawah. Benar-benar... astaga, Kyuhyun sudah tergoda.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar pelataran dengan cukup tergesa, sedang Sungmin di belakangnya hanya menunjukkan raut kebingungan. Kenapa mereka malah berlajan keluar gedung?

"Tu-tunggu Mr. Cho.." interupsi Sungmin seraya menghentikkan langkahnya, Kyuhyun ikut terhenti. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"_Waee_?"

"Bu-bukankah kita akan belajar mengemudi? Kenapa kita malah meninggalkan tempat ini?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas menyadari kebodohannya, meskipun terlihat polos Kyuhyun harusnya sudah menyadari jika Sungmin tak akan semudah itu di bodohi.

"Kita tidak belajar disini. Kau tahu bukan jika aku adalah pembimbing terbaik di tempat ini?" ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan kebohongannya.

"Pe-pembimbing terbaik?" tanya Sungmin seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengajari orang di sembarang tempat.. aku mempunyai jalur khusus sendiri." Imbuh Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin menganga tak percaya.

'Ya ampun, ternyata _eomma_ benar-benar mencarikan yang terbaik untukku.' Fikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Baiklah Mr. Cho.. kita akan kemana?"

"Kerumahku."

"_Mwo_?"

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

Hay~ reincarnation molor dulu gpp kan? saya gak tahu kenapa tiba2 pengen buat ff ini u,u

habis mimpi kyumin sweet sih semalem /.\

gimana sama ff ini eh? jelek ya? iya gpp lah.. malas ngedit lagi -,-v tadinya mau buat os sih.. tapi tiba2 otak berenti ngasih imajinasi ==a

chap depan nc pastinya nyahahahahahaha xDDDDD

okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca ya~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,19032014. 12:14 am)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pe-pembimbing terbaik?" tanya Sungmin seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengajari orang di sembarang tempat.. aku mempunyai jalur khusus sendiri." Imbuh Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin menganga tak percaya.

'Ya ampun, ternyata _eomma_ benar-benar mencarikan yang terbaik untukku.' Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Baiklah Mr. Cho.. kita akan kemana?"

"Kerumahku."

"_Mwo_?"

**Pervy – Teacher?**

**~oOo~**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**:::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon (Kang In), Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk), Cho Ahra**

**.**

**Two shoot**

**.**

**The all cast belong to God and themselves**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**Romance, Fluffy, and a little Comedy**

**.**

**YAOI, MalexMale, OOC, Typo(s), de el el**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun – 28 tahun.**

**Lee Sungmin – 18 tahun.**

.

Pukul lima sore. Sinar mentari yang cukup hangat itu menerpa sebuah mobil yang kini tengah melaju sedang dijalanan besar perkotaan elit Seoul. Burung-burung terbang mengepakkan sayapnya diatas mobil hitam mengkilat milik Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu dan melesat dengan cepat seolah begitu menikmati dan saling berlomba untuk sampai menuju sarang mereka.

Didalam sana Sungmin masih mengerjap, terduduk dengan begitu sopan dan terlihat selalu menjaga posisinya. Mata rubah itu lagi-lagi melirik, mengintip kegiatan menyetir Kyuhyun ditengah keheningan. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutup penuh wajahnya. Ya ampun... kenapa lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa panas?

Dua dari kesepuluh jari yang menutup wajahnya menjauh, kemudian menyisakan sedikit ruang bagi matanya untuk kembali mengintip Kyuhyun. Wajah itu... kenapa terlihat begitu tampan? Garis wajah tegas yang terlihat cukup maskulin, obisidan kelam yang seolah bisa menghisap dan menjeratnya begitu dalam. Bibir itu.. dan hidung bangirnya yang terlihat begitu serasi. Ya Tuhan.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungmin saat ini?

"_Aigo_~~~" lirih Sungmin tersamarkan oleh telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, tetap tak bergeming meskipun lirihan Sungmin cukup keras singgah pada gendang telinganya. Sekilas wajah itu memang terlihat dingin, tak menunjukkan satupun ekspresi yang berarti. Namun jika di telisik lebih teliti, dari gesture bibir Kyuhyun terlihat sedang begitu mati-matian menahan tawa.

Sebenarnya ia bukan tak tahu jika Sungmin sedari tadi tengah memperhatikannya, Kyuhyunpun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika Sungmin sedang salah tingkah saat duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik, memaksa dirinya untuk tetap bungkam dan memasang tampang _stay cold_ sedari tadi, mimik menggemaskan itu.. ya, Kyuhyun begitu terpuaskan oleh raut wajah menggemaskan milik Sungmin. Pria jangkung itu begitu menikmati pemandangan manis yang tersaji di sebelahnya. Kapan dan dimana lagi ia akan menemukan tontonan imut dengan garis wajah yang begitu _sweety _seperti milik Sungmin? Oh, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia sudah jatuh sejak pertama kali memandang pemuda itu di tempat _noona-_nya.

Wajah manis yang begitu alami, sama sekali tak terlihat di buat-buat. Kyuhyun bahkan melihat Sungmin tengah kebingungan saat itu, bukan sedang tersenyum sok manis padanya, ataupun sok manja untuk menggoda dirinya. Kyuhyunpun bahkan dibuat linglung sendiri, bagaimana mungkin raut wajah orang yang tengah kesal dan kebingungan bisa semanis itu?

**Tak**

"Astaga..." Kyuhyun memukul pelan stir kemudinya saat menemui persimpangan, pria itu mungkin terlalu frustasi memikirkan wajah Sungmin sedari tadi. Sementara sang empu yang menjadi fokus perhatian penuh di benak Kyuhyun itu hanya mengerjap kebingungan melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memukul setirnya.

"Mr. Cho? Anda tak apa?" tanya Sungmin seraya memiringkan wajahnya berusaha mengintip ekspresi Kyuhyun. Pria itu kemudian melirik sekilas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa, dan berhenti menggunakan bahasa se-kaku itu padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Sungmin sontak menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." timpal Sungmin lagi. Pemuda itu menunduk kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit melirik lagi, Sungmin berharap dapat menemukan satu ekspresi yang cukup menarik dari wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak, sama sekali tak ada yang menyenangkan disana, hanya.. datar. Sungmin mengerucut, bibirnya mencebik pertanda ia tengah kesal.

'Kenapa _ahjussi_ tampan ini begitu kolot _sih_?' batin Sungmin masih asik dengan pemikirannya. Kyuhyun disana mulai melirik resah memandang Sungmin yang tengah menyanggahkan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang ia simpan diatas dengkul kakinya yang ia bawa keatas jok mobill, bukan masalah jika hanya itu.. tapi yang cukup menggangunya adalah tatapan Sungmin yang sedari tadi terarah padanya. Mata bulat itu sama sekali tak berkedip, tidak juga bergerak barang sedikitpun. Kyuhyun khawatir hanya bila Sungmin begitu terkesima akan ketampanannya, hingga pemuda itu terjebak dalam imajinasi dengan khayalan tak berujung.

Oh, baiklah Cho, kau boleh berbangga hati atas ketampananmu.

"Ada apa?" cukup singkat dan pelan terdengar. Namun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari suara baritone Kyuhyun itu sanggup menyentak kesadaran Sungmin.

"A-ada apa Mr. Cho?" tanya Sungmin refleks membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku? Seharusnya aku ayang bertanya padamu. Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan membuat Sungmin kelabakan. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya kemudian melempar pandangan ke segala arah.

"A-aku, ti-dak. Hehe.." Sungmin akhirnya hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk ketika benak di kepalanya tak bisa menemukan satupun alasan untuk berbohong. Ah, tidak.. Sungmin memang tidak bisa berbohong. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, ia lebih memilih menikmati wajah manis itu dalam diam ketimbang harus banyak bicara.

.

.

.

Hening kembali mengisi setelahnya. Sungmin memainkan kesepuluh jarinya untuk mengusir kantuk yang menyerangnya karena bosan yang berlebih. Pemuda itu menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya, menempelkan semua jari-jarinya, kemudian mengorek sisi-sisi di dalam kuku-nya. Dan masih banyak lagi gesture-gesture unik tak berbentuk yang Sungmin lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memelankan laju mobilnya. Sungmin menerjap lagi, pemuda itu kemudian menegakan kembali tubuhnya, mata bening bulat itu terarah lurus kedepan, mencari-cari sebuah obyek yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Sebuah gerbang raksasa yang terlihat begitu elegan terbuka saat Kyuhyun membawa mobil mewahnya masuk kedalam. Ban hitam itu berputar semakin pelan seiring dengan laju mobil yang Kyuhyun kurangi.

Sungmin terperangah. Bibirnya membulat takjub dengan mata yang mengerjap bingung memandang kesekelilingnya. Benarkah.. tempat mewah yang begitu indah ini adalah, nyata?

Halaman luas dengan jalan setapak dan tanaman-tanaman hias yang tertata begitu rapi terjajar, begitu indah, bersih, dan.. dan.. astaga apakah Sungmin sedang berada di negeri dongeng?

"M-mr. Cho... i-ini, ki-kita sedang ada dimana?" tanya Sungmin sedikit tergagap. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari pemandangan-pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya. Demi apa, Sungmin sudah biasa hidup dalam kemewahan selama hidupnya, _Appa-_nya pun mempunyai perusahaan sendiri. Tapi baru kali ini Sungmin menjumpai kemewahan yang begitu menakjubkan. Ternyata benar, diatas langit masih ada langit.

"Ini rumahku, kita belajar di halaman belakang saja." Sungmin lagi-lagi dibuat ternganga. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Guru mengemudi bisa mempunyai rumah mewah dengan halaman seluas ini? Sungmin baru tahu jika penghasilan seorang guru mengemudi itu bisa begitu besar. Ah, dia akan menceritakan semua ini pada _appa_-nya nanti.

"Ru-rumahmu?" Sungmin kembali memandang segala keindahan di sekelilingnya, kemudian bertanya satu kali lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya, ini rumahku. Disini nyaman bukan? Kau bisa belajar dengan rileks." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memutar penuh stir kemudinya. Mobil itu berbelok dan benar-benar melaju pelan menuju ke halamanan belakang.

Sungmin berkedip dua kali ketika ia merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya itu terhenti. Mata rubahnya kemudian memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri menyadari kepolosan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Satu tangannya terulur dan bergerak menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Tentu saja belajar mengemudi." Jawaban dan tepukan halus yang Kyuhyun berikan pada puncak kepalanya membuat Sungmin tergagap seketika. Demi Tuhan.. Sungmin benar-benar gugup saat ini.

"A-aku, tapi aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Aku bahkan hanya tahu nama dari benda itu saja." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menunjuk stir di sebelah Kyuhyun, dan satu tangan lainnya bergerak lincah memelintir baju bagian bawahnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan itu dengan seksama.

'Kenapa dalam keadaan gugup saja bisa begitu manis?' batin Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Ia benar-benar penasarn dengan ekspresi Sungmin yang lainnya. Jika tengah gugup dan kebingungan saja raut wajahnya bisa begitu manis apalagi jika ia tengah tersenyum? Lalu tertawa? Ah, bagaimana jika ia tengah menangis? Atau... mendesah? Apa wajah itu masih akan terlihat manis? _Tsk_, Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat penasaran.

"Ah, begitu ya.." sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk sok penting. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"Terlalu sulit jika kau masih sangat amatir seperti ini. Jika kulepas kau untuk mencobanya sendiri bisa berbahaya." Sungmin merasakan retina mata nya mengembun seketika saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya, ia tidak ingin mati sekarang, namun ia juga tidak mau jika harus diantar kesekolah oleh sopir dan para _bodyguard-_nya.

"La-lalu aku harus bagaimana Mr. Cho?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Kyuhyun melihat nya, Kyuhyun tahu jika pemuda itu sedang berada di ujung tangisnya saat ini.

"Hahh... bagaimana ya?" timpal Kyuhyun lagi dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang dibuat-buat. Sungmin yang melihat itu merasakan ruang nafasnya semakin menyempit, ia benar-benar ingin menangis saja dan berlari kepelukan _eomma_-nya.

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos begitu saja tanpa Sungmin sadari, pemuda itu menutup penuh wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan. Kyuhyun tahu dan sudah bisa menebak jika pemuda manis ini memang cengeng, tapi Kyuhyun tak tahu jika akan semudah ini membuat Sungmin menangis.

"Hiks_, eomma_..." Bahu Sungmin terguncang pelan dengan wajah yang ditutup penuh. Pemuda itu menangis tersedu hanya karena takut tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan benar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, pria itu kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk membuka satu-persatu jari yang menutup wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin membeku. Pemuda itu menghentikkan sejenak tangisnya. Dan memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap lembut dengan kedua matanya yang masih memerah basah.

"Tidak perlu menangis, aku akan mencari cara yang terbaik, kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu."

Bohong. Tentu saja Kyuhyun berbohong, wajah Sungmin yang merengut dengan mata memerah dan airmata yang membasahi pipinya terlihat begitu manis. Hanya saja tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa tak tega, perasaan tak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis mengalahkan rasa penasaran yang ia pendam sejak tadi.

"Mr. Cho?" sebut Sungmin tanpa sadar, manik hitamnya tak bergerak sedikitpun kala memandang obisidan kelam milik Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa dirinya seolah membeku dan terjerat di dalam sana.

"Ya?" jawab Kyuhyun lembut setelah sebelumnya lama terdiam. Mereka berpandangan lagi .

Sungmin menemukan kelembutan pada titik jenuh obisidan kelam di depannya, cukup hangat Sungmin merasakan perasaan itu tersampaikan padanya. Mata rubah itu meredup, semakin berpendar teduh seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

**Chup**

Satu kecupan singkat yang cukup nyaring terdengar dari kedua bibir mereka yang menempel, dan itu cukup untuk menyadarkan keduanya. Kyuhyun terperanjat, kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan gerakan salah tingkah. Sedangkan Sungmin masih mengerjap bingung di tempatnya, beberapa kedipan berakhir bersamaan dengan pipinya yang dengan perlahan-lahan mulai memanas.

"Astaga..." lirih Sungmin tanpa sadar seraya memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. Kyuhyun berdehem kecil kemudian kembali menetralkan aura wajahnya.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah membelah kecanggungan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk masih dengan wajah yang terlihat gugup.

.

.

"Kita mulai dengan perkenalan dulu, kau harus mengetahui komponen apa saja yang ada pada mobil yang kau bawa. Tapi yang paling awal harus kau ketahui adalah nama-nama komponen yang ada di sekitar tempat kau terduduk dan mengemudi, kau harus mengetahui mana itu persneling, rem, gas dan gigi. Sebenarnya perseling atau kopling hanya akan kau temui pada mobil dengan mesin manual, jika kau menggunakan mobil dengan mesin _automatic _kau hanya harus mengatur rem dan gas saja. Kau paham?" Sungmin mengangguk meski nyatanya benar-benar tak mengerti. Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan begitu cepat dan hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Yeah.. jangan pernah menyepelekan kejeniusan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, meskipun ia adalah seorang wakil presdir dari perusahaan _Appa-_nya, yang tentu saja pikirannya hanya akan terfokuskan pada bisnis, namun kecerdasannya akan pengetahuan umumpun tak bisa diragukan. Dan anggukan yang baru saja Sungmin lakukan hanyalah sebuah aksi refleks yang biasa Sungmin lakukan saat mendengar penjelasan guru-nya di sekolah.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah gagang yang cukup panjang disisinya. Sungmin dengan polosnya kembali menggeleng.

"Ini adalah gagang pengatur gigi, lalu kau lihat tiga injakkan di bawah sana?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangan kebawah kakinya setelah ia memberitahukan nama gagang di sebelahnya. Sungmin melongok kecil mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun, di bawah sana cukup gelap hingga ia harus sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada paha Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Sahut Sungmin tanpa memindahkan posisinya. Kyuhyun bergeliat resah menjauhkan sedikit bagian 'privat'-nya dari kepala Sungmin.

"Yang paling kiri itu kopling, jajaran kedua adalah rem, dan yang terakhir adalah gas. Kau paham?" Sungmin mengerjap lagi. Pemuda itu kemudian mengerucut sebal ditempatnya. kenapa Kyuhyun selalu menjelaskan begitu cepat seperti kereta api?

"Aku belum mengerti Mr. Cho." Dengan wajah merengut lucu Sungmin membawa pandangannya untuk mendongak memandang Kyuhyun, namun belum genap bibirnya mengatup, Sungmin sudah dibuat membulat kembali.

"_Omona_!" jerit Sungmin kaget saat matanya malah berpapasan dengan daerah 'privat' Kyuhyun, tubuhnya kemudian menjauh, terus mundur hingga menabrak pintu mobil.

"Ma-maafkan aku Mr. Cho, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ujar Sungmin lagi-lagi menutup wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum setelahnya, cukup mesterius jika ditilik lebih dalam.

"_Gwaencahana.."_ sahutan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menurunkan tangan yang menutup wajahnya dengan perlahan. Sungmin berjengit, beberapa kali mengerjap heran saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis –cukup mengerikan– kearahnya.

"Kurasa kita harus memulainya sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum yang sama. Sungmin mengangguk segan.

"Kau ingin membawanya sendiri, atau dengan bantuanku?"

"De-dengan bantuan mu saja Mr. Cho."

"Baiklah, kau turun sekarang." Sungmin mengerjap polos mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis ini memang kerap kali akan berubah menjadi begitu polos saat ia tengah kebingungan, meskipun pada sebelumnya ia tengah menangis, tersenyum, ataupun tertawa. Ia akan dengan begitu mudah mengubah raut wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'maksudmu?' dengan gesture mata yang mengerjap.

"Kau tidak mengerti?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau turun sekarang lalu duduk ditempatku."

Lagi. Pemuda itu mengerjap.

"Lalu.. Mr. Cho, kau duduk dimana?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan polos pemuda manis didepannya.

"Disini, kau duduk diatas paha-ku."

"_MWOH_?!" Sungmin bersumpah ia hampir saja tersedak karena teriakannya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Tapi.. aku-itu kau–"

"Kau ingin membawa mobil ini sendiri?" Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak.. aku tidak berani."

"Baiklah, cepat turun.." ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin merengut, pemuda itu kemudian turun dan membuka pintu mobil dari kursi yang Kyuhyun duduki.

"Cepat duduk disini." Kyuhyun menepuk kedua pahanya saat melihat Sungmin tengah memandang ragu kearahnya. Sebuah rencana, lahir begitu saja dari otak jeniusnya. Kyuhyun terpanggil, sensasinya begitu menggiurkan ketika Sungmin tanpa sengaja menyenggol bagian paha dalamnya tadi. Dan si penasaran Kyuhyun begitu tertantang untuk merasakan 'hal lain' yang lebih dari itu.

Oh, tapi tunggu. Jangan berpikir jika Kyuhyun sejahat itu, pria itu memang sudah jatuh disaat pertama kali memandang Sungmin di tempat _noona_-nya, bahkan ide Kyuhyun untuk membawa Sungmin kerumahnya dan berpura-pura menjadi pembimbing mengemudi-nya pun lahir begitu saja. Hanya sebuah refleks dari rasa ketertarikanya yang cukup kuat.

Sungmin membawa satu kaki-nya untuk menapak tanjakan mobil, lalu dengan begitu ragu satu kaki lainnya naik dan masuk kedalam untuk memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah." Lirih Sungmin canggung. Di belakang sana Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat bagian 'privat'-nya digencet oleh bokong Sungmin yang cukup besar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan sensasi abstrak yang menyerangnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungming bingung.

"Langkah pertama buat posisi dudukmu senyaman mungkin, kemudian lihat kaca spion dan kaca tengah-mu apakah sudah benar atau tidak, jika tidak.. atur dan sesuaikan dengan posisi dudukmu." Kali ini Kyuhyun menjelaskan cukup pelan, hingga Sungmin dapat menangkap dan memperagakannya. Pemuda itu menggeser duduknya semakin kebelakang mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, begitu enteng seolah melupakan jika tempat yang tengah di gesek oleh bokongnya saat ini bukanlah seorang manusia. Kyuhyun begitu mati-matian menahan geli di bawah sana. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik kaca spion dan kaca tengahnya secara bergantian, sudah sangat pas. Ya, mungkin karena mobil ini sudah diatur oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Sudah." Ucap Sungmin saat merasa semua yang diinstruksikan oleh Kyuhyun telah selesai ia lakukan.

"Kau lihat tampilan kaca itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah layar kecil di depannya.

"_Nde_."

"Itu adalah tampilan dari kamera belakang yang ku pasang di mobil, aku sudah mengatur _brightness_ dan _contrast_-nya agar bisa terlihat jelas di malam hari, dan pastikan kau juga melakukan itu pada mobil-mu nanti _arraseo_?"

"_Arraseoyo._" Ujar Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dan membawanya kedepan untuk memutar kunci mobil. Deruman sedang terdengar setelahnya.

"Setelah mobil menyala kau injak persneling dan atur gigi secara bersamaan." Kaki Kyuhyun di bawah sana sedikit menyenggol kaki kiri Sungmin agar menginjak persneling dengan perlahan, sementara tangan kanannya membawa tangan Sungmin untuk memegang gagang gigi. Pemuda manis itu mengikuti tanpa protes sedikitpun, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun memainkan tangan dan kakinya agar ia dapat terbiasa dengan cepat.

"Setelah itu kau injak gas-nya dengan perlahan." Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk memegang gagang stir.

"Whoaa.." Kemudian melaju dengan perlahan, mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan yang begitu pelan. Sungmin bersorak senang dalam hati, wajahnya begitu sumringah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia bisa mengendarai sebuah mobil–meski dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar mengasyikan." Ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar. Mimik wajah si pemuda gula itu sudah terlihat begitu bahagia, persis seperti seorang murid taman kanak-kanak yang sangat menikmati mainan barunya. Cukup lama mereka berputar kesekeliling halaman rumah dengan posisi seperti itu, sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mencoba melepaskan tautan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Pria itu berharap Sungmin akan terbiasa sendiri dengan tuduhan bahwa ia masih dibimbing Kyuhyun dalam menyetir mobilnya.

"_Omona_!"

Namun sepertinya keinginan Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berjalan mulus, Sungmin terkaget dan kehilangan kendali atas gagang stirnya sehingga mobil itu sedikit oleng dan keluar dari garis jalan.

**Brugh**

–_ckiiiiit_–

"_Eommaaa_!"

Mobil itu hampir saja terjungkal saat ban-nya melewati sebuah batu seukuran kepal tangan, lalu terhenti, saat Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menginjak rem di bawahnya.

"Oh_, shit_!" Kyuhyun mengumpat, tidak. Bukan, dia bukan karena kesal jika mobilnya nanti akan rusak ataupun lecet. Ia mengumpat untuk merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah melepaskan tangan Sungmin hingga pemuda itu kini masih menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena _shock_. Dan selain daripada itu, guncangan keras dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi membuat bokong Sungmin tanpa sadar terus menghentak daerah 'privat' Kyuhyun tanpa henti, hingga sang empunya terpaksa harus menjaga konsentrasi dan menahan erangannya sebelum ia menginjak rem tadi.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berusaha mengabaikan sensasi panas pada daerah 'privat'-nya yang mulai antusias. Pria itu lebih memilih mengulurkan kedua tangnnya untuk membingkai wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata dengan tubuh bergetar.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir. Sungmin masih terdiam, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan mata rubah yang sebelumnya mengkilat cerah itu kini memerah basah.

"Kau terluka?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan, pemuda itu tanpa sadar terisak pelan , kemudian dengan kecepatan tak terlihat ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah di ceruknya.

"Aku takut, hiks..." Kyuhyun mengela nafas kemudian menepuk bahu Sungmin yang tengah bergetar di depannya. Pria itu kemudian mencium kening dan pipi Sungmin secara bergantian berniat menengangkan. Satu tangan lainnya bergerak untuk membelai lembut punggung Sungmin. Tiga, empat kali belaian Kyuhyun terperangah sendiri saat belaian tangannya tanpa sadar turun dan melewati bokong Sungmin

'Ya ampun.' Kyuhyun menelan saliva-nya sulit. Pria itu berkedip beberapa saat tanpa berniat memindahkan tangannya sama sekali. Sedikit meraba, kemudian meremasnya pelan.

_Glup_

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tergoda, pria itu kemudian menggeleng kasar menyadarkan dirinya sebelum ia terjerat lebih jauh lagi.

"Su-sungmin-_ah,_ lepaskan aku–"

"_Andwae_!" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bentakan Sungmin. Oh, pemuda ini akan begitu keras kepala sekali disaat-saat tertentu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, kemudian satu tangannya naik untuk menyisir pelan rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Sudah tak apa, minggir sebentar _nde_?" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi, ia harus bisa lepas dari situasi ini sebelum junior-nya benar-benar bangkit dan meminta di lemaskan.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun saat tak mendengar satupun sahutan. Pemuda itu masih terisak dan membasahi leher Kyuhyun dengan air matanya.

"Hey~ sudah tidak apa–" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya pergerakan mengejutkan dari Sungmin membuatnya harus kembali mengerang tertahan.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau melepaskan-mu ahjussi. Aku takut!"

"Ahhh... Minhhh~" satu bentakan, satu kali pula Sungmin menghempas tubuhnya kebawah. Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat kewalahan, wajahnya kini sudah memerah matang menahan hasratnya yang semakin membumbung tinggi.

"Ngh~"

"Eih?" Sungmin mengerjap, dengan mata yang masih becek oleh airmata pemuda itu mengerjap kebingungan mendengar erangan Kyuhyun.

"Mr. Cho, kau tak apa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Mata bulat memerah itu mengerjap, hidung bangirnya lembab terkena airmata, dan bibir _plum_ ber-_shape_ M itu ter-pout lucu. Satu tetes keringat meluncur begitu saja dari dahi mulusnya, terjatuh melewati leher dan hilang tak terlihat saat masuk kedalam t-_shirt_ yang Sungmin kenakan.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa tingkah polos yang menggemaskan itu terlihat begitu menggodanya?

"Sungmin-_ah_.." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang semakin memberat.

"_Nde_?"

"Kau mau belajar satu hal lagi? Ini akan sangat ampuh jika kau mau mempelajarinya untuk mengemudi."

"Ngh? Apa itu?"

"Olahraga mobil." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya saat ini sudah terasa sangat peka. Sedikit sentuhan saja akan terasa bagai sengatan listrik baginya. Dan jika Sungmin dapat lebih peka lagi, ia akan bisa merasakan denyutan kecil yang berasal dari kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Olahraga mobil itu apa?"

"Olahraga dimana kau akan berkeringat dan mendesah tanpa henti." Jawab Kyuhyun terdengar semakin melantur. Sungmin lagi-lagi dibuat mengerjap.

Olahraga..? mobil? Berkeringat..? dan juga, mendesah?

"Memangnya apa yang–mmpphht~" Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tak tahan, pria itu dengan begitu cepat meraup bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya kasar. Satu tangan lainnya mencekal kedua tangan Sungmin yang berusaha memberontak.

"Mr. Cho–mmmpphh~"

Kyuhyun menghisapnya, mengulumnya, dan melumat bibir ranum itu secara bergantian. Begitu bernafsu, sensasi panasnya seolah begitu besar hingga tersampaikan pada tubuh Sungmin, kini meskipun masih berusaha memberontak namun tanpa sadar tubuh itu kian merapat dan menempel dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ngh~" Entah mengapa Sungmin seolah terbuai, sebuah sensasi nikmat yang terlalu mengerikan kian menguasai tubuhnya seiring dengan semakin memanasnya permainan mereka. Insting-nya sebagai lelaki yang sudah cukup 'mengerti' seolah terbimbing keluar seiring dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin liar.

Dibawah sana Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang keras menabrak bokongnya.

_Apa itu?_

"Angh~ akhh.." mata Sungmin kini terpejam dengan bibir yang sudah terbuka penuh membiarkan gumpalan lembut nakal milik Kyuhyun terus bergerilya dan mencicip setiap inchi dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya beralih menjambak surai coklat madu milik Kyuhyun saat pria itu memindahkan posisi duduk Sungmin untuk menghadapnya.

"Ngh~" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mendesah, pria jangkung itu cukup kaget mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menghisap kasar lidahnya. Kemudian beradu lidah, saling menghisap dan meraba.. terus seperti itu hingga keduanya terhenti karena kehabisan nafas.

Tautan keduanya terlepas. Tak terlalu jauh, malah terkesan begitu dekat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang dengan nafas yang memburu, saling bertukar nyawa dengan nafas yang saling mereka hisap.

Sungmin tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tubuhnya memanas, terasa begitu panas.. dan entah mengapa Sungmin merasakan jika bagian bawahnya tengah menegang saat ini.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil menyaksikan raut kebingungan pemuda di hadapannya. Satu tangannya terulur, menggapai dan bergerak untuk meraba dada kanan Sungmin.

"Ada apa hum?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menekankan telunjuknya pada _nipple_ Sungmin yang masih terlapisi kain.

"Mr. Cho, olahraga ini.. mengapa–ngh~ terasa begitu aneh?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dari pergerakan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya digigit kecil berusaha menahan desahan yang memalukan itu keluar.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukannya?" satu tangan Kyuhyun yang lainnya turun dan meremas sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Tidak tahu–AKH!" Sungmin melengkung, tubuhnya terasa oleng saat Kyuhyun meremas benda 'privat'-nya dibawah sana, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah...? dalam mimpipun?" kini giliran lidah Kyuhyun yang kembali bermain, benda lunak itu bergerak lincah membasahi setiap garis leher Sungmin.

"Ngh~ aku pernah–akh!" Sungmin masih mendongak, seolah tanpa sadar memberi akses dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menjamah lehernya lalu meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan disana. Nafas Sungmin semakin memburu, tubuhnya sudah tak lagi sanggup terduduk dengan tegak hingga kini ia hanya mampu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"Payah sekali~" kekeh Kyuhyun saat melihat reaksi Sungmin yang sudah kepayahan. Kedua tangannya kemudian terulur untuk membuka t-_shirt _yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Mr. Cho, a-aku malu.. aku takut ada yang melihat." Tahan Sungmin saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun tengah berusaha membuka kaitan celananya. Kyuhyun merespon dengan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya.

"Ini rumahku, dan tak akan ada satupun penjaga yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku." Kyuhyun mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk membelai dada Sungmin yang cukup berisi, kedua jarinya bergerak memelintir putingnya hingga Sungmin sedikit menjerit tertahan.

"Akh~" Sungmin terjatuh lagi. Erangan-erangan erotis kembali mengisi pendengaran saat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dengan cukup kasar. Sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyu menuntunnya untuk terduduk di _dashboard _mobil, pemuda itu hanya mampu mengerang bahkan saat Kyuhyun melucuti celana panjangnya, dan membuangnya dengan sembarang.

"Agh~ astagh–ahh~" kedua tangan Sungmin meraba. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat ia cengkram untuk melampiaskan perasaan abstrak yang begitu nikmat dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Bibirnya tetap terbungkam walau nyatanya kedua tangannya terus bergerak, tak menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memanjakan dada dan bagian 'privat' Sungmin.

"Kau begitu indah Min.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap lapar tubuh telanjang nan molek yang tergeletak pasrah dengan keringat yang mengucur didepannya. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk sedikit berdiri, tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada genital Sungmin yang tengah ia urut, Kyuhyun membuka kaitan celananya dan membebaskan genitalnya yang sudah benar-benar menegang sejak tadi.

"Ouh~" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibirnya dengan begitu rakus meraup dan mengulum _nipple_ dan _aerola_ milik Sungmin. Tangan kanannya di bawah sana bergerak teratur dan mengurut kejantanannya sendiri, sementara tangan kirinya mulai meraba, membelai lembut kerutan sempit milik Sungmin di bawah sana.

"Ough~ ahhhh~" Sungmin menjerit. Pemuda itu seolah begitu kewalahan menerima kenikmatan besar yang menghajar tubuhnya.

"Akh! _Appo_.." pemuda itu sedikit meringis, kemudian menggigit bibirnya kala panas dan perih kian menjalar dari pusat rektum keseluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menghisap _nipple_ Sungmin lebih dalam, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari rasa sakitnya.

"Ouhhh~" Lagi. Kini suara desahan erotis itu kembali terdengar menggantikan jerit kesakitannya. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat keseluruhan batang kemaluan Sungmin. Kemudian mengulumnya, mengeratkan gigi-giginya dengan lembut sehingga membuat Sungmin menjerit ditengah kenikmatan.

Dua jari Kyuhyun masukkan lagi hampir bersamaan, kemudian menggerakkannya dengan perlahan. Dua, tiga kali hentakan masih begitu teratur dan konstan, lalu setelahnya Sungmin mengerang. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat begitu kewalahan karena dua titik ter-sensitive nya termanjakan dengan begitu hebat.

"Ahhh~ ouhh, tidakk... leb–ih dalam ouh~" Sungmin merasakan dirinya sudah benar-benar berada diujung tanduk, perut bagian bawah nya seolah meregang dengan rasa ngilu yang semakin menyebar. Sungmin benar-benar merasa ingin meledak saat itu juga, menyemburkan segala hasratnya yang terbendung sejak tadi di pusatnya, sebelum–

_Plop_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Mata rubah yang terpejam itu terbuka dengan perlahan, Sungmin mengerjap.

"M-mr. Cho, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lemudian memindahkan tubuh Sungmin yang sebelumnya terduduk di _dashboard_ dan menyandar di kaca mobil keatas pahanya.

"Kau lelah dengan posisi tadikan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerjap lagi. Kyuhyun menggeram samar saat benda 'privat'-nya yang sudah sangat keras menegang bertabrakan langsung bokong Sungmin. Pria itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin erat kepelukannya.

"Sungmin-_ah.._ untuk yang ini, tahan sedikit ya." Dengan wajah yang masih sedikit menahan sakit akibat klimaksnya yang tak sampai Sungmin mengangguk, pemuda itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun tanpa tahu di bawah sana Kyuhyun tengah mengarahkan genital-nya tepat pada _hole _sempitnya.

"A–akh!" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terperanjat, tubuhnya melengkung dalam dengan kedua tangan yang sontak mengerat mencengkram pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Benda tumpul itu seakan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua dari titik di bawah sana.

"Agh–ini, sakit ohhhh.." Kyuhyun menggeram nikmat sedangkan Sungmin menjerit kesakitan. Dua reaksi yang berbeda namun akan tetap berakhir sama–

"AKH!"

–Disaat titik kenikmatan itu telah tersentuh.

Sungmin melemaskan tubuhnya yang semula menegang dengan nafas yang terhela dengan kasar. Pemuda itu terlihat tengah membiasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana.

"Ngh~" kali ini Kyuhyun yang mendesah. Pria itu memejamkan matanya , menikmati sensasi yang sangat menakjubkan saat benda ter-_sensitive_ nya seolah terjepit kuat dibawah sana. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sejenak sebelum kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat pinggul Sungmin.

"Akh~ ahhh, ohhhh~" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan bibir terbuka menyuarkan erangan-erangan erotis bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang semakin brutal terhentak keatas dan kebawah. Kyuhyun di bawahnya memandang dengan tatapan tak terbaca, pria itu semakin cepat menghentakkan pinggulnya dan pinggul Sungmin untuk bertabrakan, memberikan satu titik kejut yang memaksa mereka untuk mendesah.

Keduanya semakin mengerat, merangkap dan kian melebur menjadi satu dalam balutan gairah yang di penuhi oleh satu perasaan abstrak tak terbaca. Hentakkan itu.. ciuman itu.. entah mengapa mereka menemukan satu titik berbeda yang tersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Ahhh.." desahan erotis yang terdengar dari mulut Sungmin menjadi akhir peraduan keduanya, dua tubuh itu mengejang, saling memeluk erat saat semburan hasratnya seolah melesatkan mereka ke langit ke tujuh.

Sungmin menjatuhkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menumpukkan sepenuhnya tubuh lemasnya pada pria yang tengah memeluknya. Untuk sejenak helaan nafas memburu mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Mr. Cho.." panggilan lemah dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria tampan itu berdehem pelan seraya mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyisir surai hitam Sungmin yang telah basah karena keringat.

"Ada apa hum?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara saat melihat Sungmin tak juga bergeming. Pria itu membawa wajah manis penuh gurat lelah itu mendekat padanya.

"Mr. Cho, olahraga mobil ini.. aku rasa aku pernah melakukannya saat di mimpi dulu." penuturan polos dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya, dan di pagi harinya aku mengompol."

"Ah.." Kyuhyun terdiam. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita bersihkan tubuh kita dulu."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin yang hanya terbalut dengan pakaian kotor seadanya dengan _bridal style._ Pria itu berjalan acuh tak acuh melewati puluhan _maid_ dan _bulter_ yang berjajar rapi di setiap sudut rumahnya. Kyuhyun bahkan mengacuhkan Ahra –kakaknya– yang sedari tadi mengoceh begitu ia sampai di ruang tengah rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli saat mendengar suara Ahra menggema bahkan sampai Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Mr. Cho..." panggil Sungmin sedikit parau. Pemuda itu memang tertidur sejak tadi dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Panggil _hyung_ saja.." ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya memposisikan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan pada sofa empuk di kamarnya. Pria itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah kimono handuk berwarna merah muda dari sana.

"Kau bisa duduk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diimbuhi sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Sakit?" Kyuhyun memastikan lagi. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sedikit..." Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian melucuti satu-persatu pakaian kotor yang Sungmin kenakan. Pria itu dengan begitu telaten memakaikan kimono handuk yang dipegangnya ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau suka olahraga tadi?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, dengan jahil satu jarinya terulur untuk mencolek dagu Sungmin. Sang empunya hanya mengerucut.

"Olahraga yang benar-benar melelahkan _hyung._." jawab Sungmin seraya menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kemudian mengurut pinggulnya pelan.

"Sudah begitu sakit pula." Gerutu Sungmin lagi, kini pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tengah terkekeh di depannya.

"Tidak lucu _hyung._." tegur Sungmin seraya memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Tak sedikitpun mengeluh kesakitan pria itu kini malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan?" pancing Kyuhyun terus mengembangkan seringainya. Bibir plum Sungmin terpout lucu. Itu memang benar. Sungmin memang begitu menikmatinya, tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu jika akhirnya akan semenyakitkan ini.

Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat pulang, memeluk _eomma_-nya dengan erat kemudian meminta _eomma_-nya untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya. Dengan sebuah kecupan atau nyanyian mungkin?

Yeah... semaumu saja Lee Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_ lalu jika _eomma _dan _appa_ bertanya aku harus menjawab apa? Aku tahu olahraga mobil itu bukan untuk belajar mengemudi, aku pernah melihat _eomma_ dan _appa_ melakukan itu, tapi mereka melakukannya di kamar. Jadi..." Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. Jantung pria itu tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana jika tertanya Sungmin tak semudah itu di bodohi?

"Jadi..?" tanya Kyuhyun menunggu.

"...jadi, manfaat dari olahraga mobil itu sebenarnya apa?"

Hening sejenak.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun mengerjap, wajahnya terlihat bodoh seolah memastikan dirinya tak salah dengar.

"Pfft, haha~" dan akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengurai tawa-nya. Demi apa.. mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu polos? Kyuhyun kira Sungmin akan menuduhnya dan mengecamnya karena telah melakukan penipuan. Tapi ternyata.. pemuda itu hanya bertanya? Menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat menggelitik. Astaga~

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut maju seiring semakin menggemanya tawa Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_~~~~!" sentak Sungmin manja saat Kyuhyun tak juga menghentikkan tawanya. Pria itu mengangguk, kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. lalu, apa olahraga mobil itu menyenangkan?" Sungmin menghunus Kyuhyun lagi dengan tatapan rubahnya.

"Nikmat bukan?" pancing Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menghela nafas dalam, kemudian mengangguk setengah tak rela.

"_Nde_~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Tubuhnya semakin ia rapatkan, mendesak Sungmin agar semakin memundur ketepian sofa.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"_Mwoh_?!" Sungmin semakin memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari Kyuhyun dengan aura kelamnya yang seolah terus menguar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tu-tubuhku masih sakit _hyung.. hyung_? _Hyuuuuung_!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

THE END! BERAKHIR! TAMAT! RAMPUNG! ;A;

Huweeeeeee saya udah pegel dan ngantuk banget ini u,u ngetik nc tanpa perasaan jadi pasrah ajalah kalau nggak memuaskan -,-

Daaaaan, untuk masalah belajar mobil mobil itu, maklumi ya kalau salah.. saya Cuma mengarang dengan imajinasi seadanya, saya gak bisa naik mobil -.-v naik motor aja belom becus u,u

Gak tau deh gimana dengan chapter ini, ancur mungkin. Karena saya ngetiknya datar tanpa perasaan.. dan begitu dapet feel entah itu perasaan apa, pokoknya lagi nggak karuan bangetlah! /curcol/

Makasih ya untuk respon kalian di chapter kemarin, ada yang bilang chokyu modus, minlee nyebelin, de el el.. pada protes lagi kalau belajar mengemudi di rumah mau ngapain? Palingan belajar 'mengemudikan lee sungmin' dan 'menunggang kuda' katanya -_,- tuh mereka serius tau mau belajar, yah.. meski akhirnya tetep nc sih ._.v /ditimpuk/

Ini absurd banget yak kalau difikir lagi, tadinya mau buat 3s biar asal-usul dan endingnya jelas. Tapi kayaknya nggak usah deh xDDD

Masih ada hutang.. yoyoyoyoy terima kasih sudah membaca ya~

Bye bye~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 21032014)**


End file.
